itakrihfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenarius
Tenarius, the God of Death Tenarius was a reincarnation in soul and body of Teus. He fall in the shadows of his magic. He studied Shadow and Midnight magic, and Teus renamed himself to Tenarius. Fentar, the Second World Tenarius and Aminora was ported to Fentar, the Second World. This world was a physical plane of nothing. But in the world the magic was the most powerful, beyond everything. All of the tenth world was powerful at something. After some time Aminora and Tenarius decided to make a new home. But a survivor, namely Senteino, was came from Tentaria to avenge his homeworld. There was a phrase in Tentaria: "Fight with demons, but never with Senteino". He had been the most powerful human for decades in Tentaria. Even Uraia, king of Tentaria, never challanged him in magic power. Senteino and Tenarius duelled for a week or more, but Senteino couldn't defeat his enemy. Tenarius wasn't powered at all, but he could managed to defend himself and her sister. Senteino and Tenarius became friends. Forming a new world With these three Gods, a new world could format from Fentar. But it wasn't easy. Fentar was magmatic, an endless plane and had no physical rule. First, they cut the whole plane to cubes, and with shadow magic, they got a "space". These cubes were names as "inma". The Inma, where they were they named after a word, what they was hoping in: Itakri, The Heavens. Even Senteino hoped that this Inma will be his Heaven. With help of Aminora they created a perfectly new race, the Orans. This humanoid race was looked like a huge human, with some fangs and brown skin. They were built from the magmatic Elder Land. The first Orans' name was Emperor. Emperor was very dummy at first, but he learned fast, and he became his race Chief. Many years passed, they managed to format the inmas to a sphere, like Earth, Mars or any another Dentar planet. They put obelisks to all inma, were Tenarius' Shadow magic could communicate with each other, and format the world physical rule. But nothing really happend. The orans built the God's Citadel, where they lived. But nothing really could exist, the Elder Land was cruel to all plants and trees. Something just missed from the equation. The born of a real Goddess When they almost given up hope, that they could live in this plane, a blessing was nowhere came to aid they. This aid was beautiful girl, with angelic aura, smile and face. Her hair was white, her eyes were ocean blue. She was born from nothing, but she became the Goddess of Fentar. She doesn't understand the human language but she could spoke in Karlinna's language, so Tenarius and she communicated hard. She got no memories, no purpose, but her magic was unbelievable. It was Sky magic, Rinten, but how in the world could that exist? No one knew the answer. She was so lovely, that she was named after the world of love. Liluria. The Dawn of Fentar When they realized that Liluria's magic could help them out, they asked her to help. She didn't have anything else, she created the whole world the sky. The life began to grow, and even humans came from nowhere to this plane. The Dawn of Fentar began. The Itakriinma was a waterplanet. The Hamino Rokhu - The Four Gods, which formation was named like this - created 3 major continent. Orania, the home of the orans. Icarun, the home of the humas. These two continents were rich in everything, but the third, Itakri, was nothing just wild forests and in the center the God's Citadel. Tenarius & Liluria Tenarius was mortyfing. But Liluria felt in love with him, but he always rejected her. But in deep Tenarius had the same feeling. Liluria's love with time broke into Tenarius feelings, and one day he accepted her. They love eachother almost a half million from now, and their bonds cannot be broken. A Demon Rising One day, a boy was born, named Santis. He was half blooded demon, but not usually. Her mother was attacked by the Demon Fettha, he were killed, but his blood and Santis' mother's blood mixed. Santis despises all human life, and he even wanted to destroy all life. But Santis had better idea. He grow his power by using innocent lifes, and became the Lord of the Underworld. But he needed to create it though. His older brother didn't like it, but he did help him. The worse thing that happened this time, that Tenarius created a new magic, the Holy magic. This was opposite of his magic, so it wounded heavily him. He was weakened by this, and Senteino left Itakri. When they conflicted with Santis, he won it and thus the Underworld had created. Rettenok got power, and his family became powerful bloodline. Nowadays, they known as the Dorends. Itakri, the New World Many decades, centuries passed, Tenarius got better, but he didn't got his full power back anymore. A new King got the throne of Icarun, namely Murdun. Murdun was a good King but a real evil. A clan named, the Hyuns, rised up against him, any leaved Icarun. When Murdun realized it, he changed his politics and renamed Icarun to Dimon, which means: Bad Choice. When the first Hyuns got stranded to Itakri, they faced the Gods. Their eyes sparkled for seeing them, and they began to make their new home, Itakri. The Death of Tenarius After a impossible event happened, Tenarius hoped that the first Holy sorceress, Ismir Dorend, will kill Santis. But she was killed by Hikarez, he got really sad and he lost his mind. He used tons of Holy magic to wound Santis, but he couldn't. In agony, he went to Telan, the capital city of Itakri, to destroy every human in Fentar, to end Santis life, but Liluria and Aminora stayed in his way. Aminora got torchered and eventually killed by Tenarius spell from ''"Midnight's Call", ''and he even tried to kill Liluria, who were saved by Aminora's magic. Tenarius was so overpowered, for both of them, that he killed they by an instant. Santis paniced that Liluria died, because the world began to fall apart. Tenarius did beg Santis, that hide him in Santis' body, the Lord didn't refuse, thus the world was saved. Liluria had reincarnated, and her journey was continued as Lily Camp. Aminora was saved by Senteino in the last seconds from her life.